Behind closed doors
by FinlayHarper
Summary: Does Snape really love Lily?
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing.**

**Characters; James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans – Later Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Does Snape really like Lily?**

* * *

><p>Severus sat with his back against a tree looking over his book at the Marauders. Why did that bloody Gryffindor make him hot under the collar?<p>

He shuffled uncomfortably then lifted his book over his face. He'd rather not have a confrontation with the Marauder right this moment. He turned his head and saw the shock of red hair that belonged to Lily Evans.

Severus gulped; he'd really fucked up with her. He shook his head into his book then looked over it as Lily walked towards James, clinging from his neck to kiss him. The tall seeker grinned and lifted her by the waist spinning her around making her giggled.

Severus sighed wishing he was in the grasp of those strong arms, Quidditch playing arms. Severus caught his breath then looked down at his now tented outwards pants.

"Shit" he murmured and stood trying to make a swift escape towards his chamber but instead he got caught.

"SNIVELLUS" he stopped and cursed in his head then placed his book over his crotch. He turned and scowled. "Where are you going Snivellus?" Potter said mockery and sliding his slender fingers over his wand. Severus cursed him silently

"FUCK OFF JAMES" Severus hissed as Sirius pulled on Severus' book holding it from the cover letting all the pages flicker. Severus hissed and forgot himself grabbing for his book.

He heard giggling and he knew instantly why, he gave up on his book and covered his crotch. Blushing and making his pale face a slight shade of pink.

"Got a stiffy there Snivellus" Potter sneered as Severus blushed. Sirius howled slightly as Peter giggled a tiny bit rat like. Lupin was in fact the only one who looked sorry towards Severus.

"Snivellus got a stiffy" Peter began chanting.

"Fuck off!" Severus growled. Potter laughed a dreamy sound which just made his groin throb more. He snatched his book off Sirius and pushed all four of them aside, running towards his chamber tears in his eyes.

"That was uncalled for AND mean" James turned and looked at Lily frowning.

"I thought you didn't like him. If I shall remind you he called you a Mudblood" Lily narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yes he upset me, but he _was _my friend and what you just did was just cruel" James looked up shaking his head

"Stop overreacting!"

"_James_" Something in her voice changed and James looked at her as he heard Sirius tell Remus and Peter to leave them alone. "Apologize to him" James snorted.

"No I'm not apologizing to Snivellus"

"His name is _Severus_" Lily said scowling "And go and apologize to him because I DON'T like bullies" James looked at her serious for a moment then began laughing.

"Oh love it doesn't matter" he went to move forward and kiss her but she pushed him back

"Go apologize" James scowled then turned making his robe fly around him.

"Fine" he hissed then walked towards the Library.

* * *

><p>Severus kept running until he reached the Dungeons he yelled the password then ran into his chamber, he threw his book and threw himself onto his bed.<p>

"Bastard Potter" he shouted at his pillow "Bastard Marauders" he shouted again "BASTARDS" he ran his hand down his front then cupped his crotch. He sighed and lay back on his back.

"I hate bloody Potter" he said tugging on his button and fly "I hate Potter" he growled pushing his pants down to his thighs. He dug into his boxers "I love James Potter"

Severus went to the library after supplying to his needs, to read up on Potions. That where James found him, he was on the far table hunched up behind a book.

* * *

><p>James took a deep breath in and walked towards the table, he wasn't doing this for Snivellus he was doing this for Lily. To make Lily happy – to get into Lily's pants.<p>

"Sni- Severus" he said through clenched teeth, Severus looked up frowning softly then his eyes widened looking at James in front of him.

"What do you want?" he said bowing his head again,

"To apologize" Severus dropped his book.

"What?" James nodded

"What I did was uncalled for and mean" he said repeating Lily, Severus raised a eyebrow at him.

"What's your catch?" James shrugged as Severus stood up folding his arms and walking towards James. "You'd never apologize to me"

"Just take the fucking apology Snivellus" Severus rolled his eyes.

"Why?" James growled angrily

"Just take it"

"No! I want to know your angle" James clenched his fists.

"Why do I have to have a angle?"

"Because you are James Potter" he rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair messing it up signify

"Can't you just accept it"

"No" Severus met his eyes "Why?" James growled from annoyance "Why? Why? Why? Why?" James daggered him then lost control.

"I'M TRYING TO GET INTO LILY'S PANTS" Severus' mouth dropped as James took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

They looked at each other for a few moments in mutual embarrassment, until they heard a book drop, James turned just in time to see a shock of red hair run down the corridor.

"You're in deep shit" Severus said. James glared at him but he knew he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>So I thought I'd start short (As if weaning you in) So What do you think?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing.**

**Characters; James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans – Later Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Does Snape really like Lily?**

* * *

><p>James paced the library numerous times – yes he had to apologize to Lily he knew that but what exactly could he say.<p>

Times like this he really needed Moony, but he preferred not to get the Marauders involved. Especially Sirius, he couldn't handle that right now.

"Just tell her the truth" Came the smooth voice from behind a book about Potions. James spun around and hissed slightly.

"The truth! The bloody truth" Severus nodded

"The longer you wait the worse it'll get"

"Like you know" Severus growled softly.

"Yes I just so happened to have a fall out with Lily and because I had no balls she hates me" James sighed.

"She wouldn't hate me! I'm her boyfriend"

"Yeah and I _was _her best friend" they stared at each other incredulously for a while. "Just go to her and tell her the truth, she obviously heard what you said – is that actually true?" James shrugged slightly.

"Mostly yeah."

"You're dating Lily Evans because you want to get her in pants" Severus began to sound angry. James rounded on him again.

"Shut up, _you _called her a Mudblood" Severus scowled "You can't have a go at me for wanting something off my _girlfriend_"

"You'd better treat her right James Potter" James frowned "Don't even consider using Lily Evans" Severus said standing and pointing at James anger growing instead of him.

"You have no right to comment on my relationship" they glared at each other

"Look the longer you wait the worse it'll get" James nodded slightly then pouted.

"How about we make a deal?" Severus nodded intrigued "You give me advice on Lily – Not that I need it" he added quickly "But if you do that, I'll stop the Marauders annoying you" Severus began considering it.

"No jokes about erections, my studies or anything" James bit his lip groaning inwardly.

"No jokes what-so-ever" he looked at Severus in the eyes.

"And you want – not that you need – my help with Lily" James nodded

"Yeah" he hesitated then put his hand out. Severus looked at him then connected his hand.

"No go backs James Potter"

"What do you take me for Sni- Severus" Severus smiled softly and shook his and James hand.

"Now go and apologize to her" James nodded and ran out the library leaving a slightly giddy Severus to collect his books.

* * *

><p>"Lily listen to me babe, I'm sorry" she glared at James as she walked down the hallways. She had her books pressed against her chest and was walking with a purpose.<p>

"Oh Lily"

"NO shut up James. You're just dating me to _get into my pants _well I'm not having that I'm a person not a object which you can fuck then run and whisper to your friends about it" James sighed then had to run to catch up to her.

"I'm sorry love, I just – sometimes I'm a dick – my brain is in my dick"

"Yeah it is" she stopped and looked at him. "James I thought you liked me, actually liked me. But you're just like all the other boys just wanting a fuck" James went to say something "No, don't argue. I've heard the way you talk to your friends, always like girls are objects. James I was actually beginning to really like you" James sighed

"You've ruined your chance with me" He closed his eyes then nodded as she walked away.

"Lily I love you" she spun around and looked at James.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it James Potter"

"But I do mean it Lily. I love you" he connected their eyes "I always have Lily, you are the smile that I fall asleep and wake up with, you are the sun on a rainy day, you are beautiful and you make me smile. I love you Lily Potter – Evans" he stammered

A little smile flickered on her face then she blushed.

"Do you mean it James" James nodded

"I mean it, and I feel stupid that I've never said it before"

"James don't play me around" James shook his head

"I swear to you I'm not" she smiled and basically pranced on him smoothing him with kisses.

* * *

><p>"So did she forgive you?" Severus asked as he finished sealing an envelope, James nodded as he stroked the owl's nose that'd send Severus' letter.<p>

"Yeah, I told her I loved her" he said quietly wanting to see his new _acquaintances _reaction. Severus looked up shocked then wrote his parents name on the envelope.

"I don't recall me telling you to say that" James shrugged slightly.

"It just came out"

"Do you mean it?" James nodded softly

"I think so" Severus looked at him then stood taking the owl and whispering something to it. He then turned back to James.

"You think so?" James nodded as Severus raised an eyebrow at him. "Why, if you only think so did you tell her that" James frowned.

"Because I do think I love her more than I don't. And anyway, if you love someone shouldn't you tell them" James said connecting his and Severus' eye line, Severus gulped.

"Have you never liked someone so much that you just had to tell them?" Severus gulped again as James looked at him. James softly rested his hand on Severus.

"Isn't there someone who you just love, who you want to grab hold and kiss them whenever you see them?" Severus looked at James and nodded slowly

"Oh do they have a name?" He wasn't just going to presume it was a girl. Severus nodded again absently.

"Are you going to tell me" Severus shook his head, James frowned. "Sorry am I being nosey again? Lily told me I need to work on that" Severus managed a quiet laugh.

"It's not that it's just embarrassing" James raised an eyebrow.

"Guy?" Severus nodded softly "Eh its fine, I'm pretty sure Peter's leaning that way" Severus' eyes widened.

"And you?" he said then instantly regretted it. James frowned

"Well I've never thought about it – if I'm honestly well honest" Severus smiled slightly as James frowned.

"Why do you ask?" Severus shrugged softly.

"Pure curiosity" James raised an eyebrow at him then shrugged slightly.

"Go on, you can trust me right" he then laughed "Well you know what I mean?" Severus nodded softly then laughed

"No, James of all people I can't tell you"

"Is it one of the Marauders?" Severus nodded – it was going to get out at some point so he might as well give up now.

"Oh aye – well it can't be Sirius – I know that for a fact" Severus frowned "Believe me I know it for a fact" Severus laughed softly.

"So it's either Peter or Remus" Severus frowned "What?" Severus shook his head "Well it can't be me – I mean come on" Severus laughed quietly.

"Oh can I have a clue" Severus rolled his eyes resting his head on the table and head butting it

"Christ Potter can't you just leave it?" James laughed.

"No, I'm intrigued now" Severus rolled his eyes – well he asked for it. He pulled James by his tie and kissed him, sighing from the unbelievable amount of relief and finally being able to taste James Potter. James' eyes widened as Severus gulped, he stood and ran out the owlery leaving a gawping James behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing.**

**Characters; James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans – Later Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Does Snape really like Lily?**

* * *

><p>James walked in a daze to his chamber, what the hell had just happened? Severus Snape had just kissed him! He shook his head as he ran his forefinger down his lips. And he liked it. James shook his head then looked at the odd look that he was getting off Moony.<p>

"James feeling okay?" James nodded as Moony folded his arms. "Do you want to talk?" James thought for a moment then nodded. Remus smiled and hinted him to sit down.

"So what exactly has happened?" Remus asked as he lent on the bed post

"You know Severus?" Remus nodded sighing slightly remembering the taunting. "He's helping me with _something _and..." James raised his head to look Remus in the eyes "...He kissed me" Remus' mouth dropped significantly.

"Seriously?" Remus asked after pulling himself back together, James nodded

"What do I do Moony?" Remus sighed and rested his head on the beam.

"Why did he kiss you?" Remus asked in a deep breath "I mean, did you ask him something, where you trying to get him to do something – did you kiss him"

James looked at Remus and scowled softly "No, I didn't kiss him" James growled slightly "I was trying to get him to tell me who he liked"

Remus looked at him curious at how stupid Prongs was sometimes. "James, he likes you"

James frowned and shook his head, "That's impossible I've quite literally been a dick to him"

Remus nodded then sighed. "You have, I'll probably never get this love and all that crap but you get me James. SEVERUS LIKES YOU"

James closed his eyes, shaking his head "I refuse to believe that"

"Ask him" Remus said moving towards James and holding his arms "Ask Him James"

* * *

><p>James looked at Severus who was pacing the length of the library looking for a book.<p>

"So why did you kiss me?" Severus stopped in front of a selection of books.

"What?" he whispered

"You heard me Severus"

"Why?" James looked at Severus in disbelief.

"You want to know why I want to know why you kissed me" Severus bowed his head slightly.

"I'm sorry" James shook his head

"I'm not asking for an apology I want a reason" Severus sighed and turned to James slamming a book onto the table.

"Have you ever loved someone so much that whenever you see them you want to kiss them?" James nodded slowly "That's why" he sighed then opened the book "James I will help you with Lily - but my feelings aren't going to change" James looked at him directly then frowned.

"You want Lily - forever?" James nodded shrugging slightly; "Take her" James frowned

"Take her what?" Severus rolled his eyes and lifted his hand showing two fingers to represent 'V', James' eyes widened; he stood and walked towards Severus.

"I can't take her virginity" he hissed softly

"Why not?" Severus said casually then put the book back on the shelf.

"You know Lily she won't go pass any mild fondling" Severus rolled his eyes.

"With you James she'll go all the way with you honestly"

"How do you know?"

"She told me" he whispered remembering the conversation in third year that'd he genuinely agreed with. He looked at James and sighed.

"Look make it perfect - light candles, change the bed, get a shower" James scowled him " James light incense, candles make the room smell of vanilla and chocolate her favourites. Put a Lily on the bed" he said then looked at James "And for god's sake use a condom" James rolled his eyes. "Don't come crying to me when a little baby Potters running around" James looked at him and growled softly.

"Thank you Severus" Severus smiled.

"Glad to be of help" Severus watched James leave then sat back at the table and remembered that conversation in third year.

_' Severus looked at the sun and counted the clouds - or lack off. _

_"What do you think of James Potter?" Severus heard Lily murmur, he frowned then looked at her, she was messing with a daisy pulling the leaves off as if doing 'He loves me, he loves me not'  
>"I don't particularly like him" he whispered, Lily looked at him, <em>

_"Why not?" she said sitting up. _

_"I don't know - but him and the marauders are horrible to me" he looked at Lily her hair shining like a halo in the sun, she was beautiful you'd be stupid not to admit it - but Severus' feelings towards her would never be more than a crush - there was indeed someone else. Severus shook his head. _

_"What do you think of him?" Lily blushed lightly _

_"I quite like him" she murmured_

_"Oh aye" she laughed as Severus nudged her. _

_"Yeah I'd go down on him" she said giggling softly - Severus laughed but felt his crotch twitch. _

_"Would you really?" she nodded biting her lip as Severus knelt up. "Dirty" she laughed. _

_"You saying you'd never go down on someone" Severus shrugged _

_"Maybe" he whispered mostly in thought. Lily had - only recently - come to the conclusion that Severus was gay, she'd never see him with a girl, he didn't seem to ever be attracted to people - which is why Lily asks him. She didn't mind what say did she have in Severus' sexual ordination and he was her best friend it was just stupid to hate him for liking boys. Even if he didn't know just yet. _

Severus shook his head, it was so obvious to Lily, Severus was gay, he knew he'd accepted it last year. But what he didn't accept was James Potter stirred his loins!

Severus growled and banged his head on the book in front of him.

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID" he repeated then rubbed the abused area on his forehead. He sighed and rested his head in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing.**

**Characters; James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black – Later Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Does Snape really like Lily? **

**Authors Note; I know Lucius is like 6 years older than Severus but for this story he isn't, Regulus is still a year younger though.**

**Also, this is short yes, because I felt this was all this chapter should be**

* * *

><p>Severus walked into the Dungeons hugging a book to his chest; he took a seat on an oversized chair and buried his nose into his book.<p>

"Severus, long time no see" Severus frowned and lifted his head then looked at his friend; he smiled slightly as his blonde friend came and sat opposite him.

"Sorry I've been in the Library Lucius" Severus said as he noted the page he was on then closed his book. He watched as Lucius read the title of the book, Severus was reading a book called Asiatic Anti-Venoms, it was about Potions.

"You've been in the Library for two days?" the blonde asked as his eye line strayed around the room.

"Yeah" Severus said with a light smile. Lucius shook his head as Regulus occupied to seat beside them. He nodded to both of them then engaged himself in some Herbology homework. Severus smiled at him then looked back at Lucius who was examining the younger boy.

"Who where you with?" Lucius asked Severus even though he kept his eye line focused on Regulus.

"No one" Severus said frowning but unmistakably had a little smirk on his face.

"Was it a girl?" Regulus said quietly whilst playing with the top of his quill. Severus looked at them both with an ever so slight frown on his face.

"A girl?" Severus questioned, both Lucius and Regulus nodded, "No, what girl would I be with"

"That mudblood" Lucius said casually, Severus looked up and glared.

"Don't you call her that?"

"Why you did!" Regulus said ever so slightly louder, Severus looked at him and sighed.

"As a mistake. And I apologized. But never call her a mudblood! Alright" both Lucius and Regulus looked at each other then gulped slightly. "Right now we're clear" he turned his head between the two fairly stunned teenagers then cleared his throat.

"So I'm taking it you weren't with Evans?" Regulus said, Severus shook his head softly "Apparently well according to Sirius she's with Potter" Severus nodded softly "Also according to Sirius, you're gay" Regulus said then looked at Severus as Lucius did. Severus' mouth dropped as they both raised an eyebrow at him.

"So who where you with?" Lucius asked.

"Whoa, no, hold up. Why did Sirius say I was gay?"

Regulus rolled his eyes "Because he said you got an 'ard on" Severus frowned. "You where looking at someone and you got 'ard so he presumed you where gay, he thinks you've got a thing for Pettigrew or Lupin"

Severus shook his head, "No, not them" both teens moved forward in their seats. "What?"

"Then whom?" Lucius said

"Oh man is it Sirius?" Regulus said leaning back on his seat and lifting his parchment to cover his face. Severus laughed

"I don't love Sirius" Severus said then tucked his legs to his torso.

"Then I repeat, Then Whom?" Lucius said again, ever so slightly annoyed by the fact he didn't know.

Severus tapped his nose and took a piece of Regulus' parchment.

"Don't be so nosey" he said drawing a love heart on the parchment.

"But I'm intrigued, you know who I like" Regulus said as he focused back on his Herbology.

"And you know who I like" Lucius said whilst eyeing up Narcissa who was sat in the corner giggling about something.

"Luc, all the school knows you like Narcissa" Severus said as Lucius scowled "And Regulus you like Moaning Myrtle!" Regulus scowled as Lucius laughed.

"So why do you need to know, what guy I like" both boys gawped at the sudden out-ness of their fellow Slytherin. "Yeah alright I'm gay" Severus said rolling his eyes and placing the parchment on the table, he stood leaving his gawping friends then watched as they both caught the love heart on the parchment.

They moved forward and read it with gawped mouths. On the parchment Severus had wrote.

Snape

Loves

Prongs.

Both boys looked at each other, Lucius frowning but Regulus gawping.

"Who's Prongs?" Lucius asked.

"James Potter"


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing, there's some violence in this. **

**Characters; James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Regulus Black, Lucius Black – Later Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Does Snape really like Lily? **

**This is from I think Regulus and Sirius point of view (3****rd**** person still) this is mostly a Sirius and Regulus chapter.**

* * *

><p>Regulus sat in the grand hall, his head in both his hands cramming in some more Herbology before that bloody test.<p>

He growled softly and reread the description of Moonseed.

"Moonseed is a plant, which, which..."

"Which seeds resemble a crescent moon. All parts of these plants are known to be poisonous. It is presumably used as an ingredient of the Moonseed Poison." Came the cocky voice of his elder brother. Regulus looked up then scowled his brother.

Who sat on the opposite side of the Slytherin bench and smiled at him.

"Why did you want me?" Sirius asked as he looked at the page his sibling was studying.

"I have some _juicy _gossip" Regulus said closing his book and leaning on his elbows.

"Tell me more..." Sirius said, him too leaning forward so that they were about a centimetre apart.

"You know Severus..."

"Snivellus, yeah" Sirius replied, Regulus rolled his eyes at the mocking name but continued anyway.

"He's in love with one of the Marauders" Regulus said slowly and softly. Sirius nodded intrigued.

"Which one?" Sirius whispered getting closer to Regulus. Regulus looked at him then to his left and his right, he licked his lips then mouthed 'Prongs' he then stood and left towards his Herbology class.

Sirius leant back forgetting about how there was no support on the benches for your back then fell onto the floor.

He jolted slightly once he hit the floor then stood up brushing off his robes and ignoring the laughter from the others occupying the Grand Hall.

He wandered towards his first class, running the news his sibling had just revealed to him, he didn't believe it! He'd presumed Snivellus was gay but it was just a stupid rumour, he was just trying to make Snivellus annoyed! But he was gay and in love with...

"JAMES POTTER"

"Yes"

Sirius frowned then turned to see his best friend looking at him confused.

"Oh hello"

James laughed and walked towards Sirius.

"What's up Padfoot, I mean people don't usually just shout my name in the corridors" James said with a slight smirk.

"I was just; er I'm looking for someone"

James raised an eyebrow at him as he got away as quickly as he could.

Sirius found who he was looking for a quickly pinned the boy against the wall.

The shocked black haired boy looked up at Sirius, with the extra height it made him a bit more intermitting.

"What do you want?" the scared black haired boy squealed then cursed himself for not sounding stronger.

"What the fuck are you playing at Snivellus?" Sirius growled. Severus frowned

"Going to Defence against the dark arts" Severus growled back. Sirius put his hand on Severus' chest and pushed him back "What the hell, where you dropped on your head!"

"What the fuck are you playing at?" Sirius growled, the only sentence he seemed capable off. "Snivellus, you think you can walk around telling people you love James Potter"

Severus frowned then cursed Regulus in his head.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about"

Severus frowned.

"You're talking complete bollocks"

"No you are Snivellus you know what the hell I'm talking about, you don't love James Potter"

"How the fuck do you know?"

Sirius looked at the black haired boy shocked.

"What do you know about what I feel or who I love, you have no right to comment on my relationships or feelings you fucking dog"

Severus lifted his head and connected their eye lines. They both scowled each other waiting for one to back down.

Sirius finally did releasing his grip on Severus.

"Don't you dare fuck up James and Lily's relationship" he growled then walked away. Severus followed him with his eyes then leant back against the wall planning the perfect murder for Regulus.

* * *

><p>He exploded into the common room and connected his fist with Regulus' face.<p>

"What the hell Severus" Lucius very nearly shrieked as he held his friends arms.

"YOU TOLD SIRIUS WHO I LIKED" Severus shouted not being able to control himself much longer, his regular smooth voice now sounded rough and angry.

"NO I DIDN'T" Regulus shouted back

"DON'T LIE TO ME" Severus shouted "Stop lying to me" he said making his voice calmer.

"Severus I'm not"

"You are, how'd he know if you hadn't told him, Sirius isn't smart enough to work it out, I'm smart enough to not let it show"

"Severus, I'm sorry"

Severus looked at his _friend _mostly in disbelief.

"How could you, I trusted you Regulus"

The two black haired boys looked at each other hurt and anger fighting for control.

"How could you..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing, there's some violence in this. **

**Characters; James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Regulus Black, Lucius Black – Later Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Does Snape really like Lily?**

* * *

><p>James watched as Sirius paced the length of the chamber, he glanced at Remus who was shaking his head then Peter who was currently nibbling on something.<p>

"What's worked you up?" Remus asked for the fourth time. Sirius growled then looked at them. He took a deep breath in then stopped in front of them.

"That greasy git punched my little brother"

James and Remus looked at each other in shock as Peter looked up.

"Severus?" James asked, Sirius nodded then sat on his bed squeezing tuffs of his hair. "Why?"

Sirius looked at James then frowned.

"You don't know why do you?" Remus said sighing.

"That doesn't matter Moony, Prongs, he punched my little brother"

"Your little brother may have deserved it" James said, on really thin ice. Sirius looked up and anger took over his face.

"Regulus does have a reputation Sirius" Remus said. Sirius began nodding then sighed again.

"So why do you think Severus punched him?" Peter asked.

"Because Regulus told me who he likes"

All three boys frowned.

"Who Severus likes?" James asked, Sirius nodded "Who does he like?" he asked then got one heck of a jab in his ribs from Remus.

He looked at Remus whilst rubbing his ribs.

"That doesn't matter, what did you do afterwards?" Remus asked Sirius.

"I went to find that slimy git to tell him that he was talking bollocks"

Remus sighed "No wonder Severus punched him"

Sirius looked up and scowled.

"If he confided in Regulus and Regulus told he would be pissed off" Remus said calmly. "Wouldn't you?"

Sirius began nodding then threw himself onto the bed running his hands down his face.

"So he did deserve it" James said then gulped from the death ray he was getting from his best friend.

* * *

><p>James wandered down the hallways towards the Library, the one place that was more than ninety-eight percent likely to contain Severus Snape.<p>

He walked in and saw the hunched over black haired boy reading a potions book.

"You haven't half got a punch; Regulus will have a black eye for at least a fortnight" James said smiling softly as Severus lowered the book.

Severus blushed slightly and closed the book.

"Should I say thank you?"

James laughed then sat on the seat beside him.

"So how did Sirius react?"

Severus laughed

"Not very well, I'm surprised you reacted better"

James laughed and shrugged slightly.

"He doesn't know that I know, you know?"

Severus frowned trying to follow.

"He doesn't know that you know that I like you?" Severus asked, James shook head.

"So when are you going to take it?" Severus asked quickly, trying to ignore what he wanted to do to James.

James sighed and shrugged.

"I'll do it, if..." James started then moved slightly closer to Severus.

"If?" Severus squeaked softly.

"...You kiss me" James said softly, Severus' eyes widened as James smiled.

"What about Lily?" Severus breathed, James was close enough now.

"She doesn't have to know"

"But, but you love her, you're going to sleep with her, you can't _cheat _on her"

"I'd be cheating on her if I got with a girl, not you"

Severus rolled his eyes.

"That is bollocks, Prongs"

James raised his eyebrows at the mentioning of his nickname.

"Come on Sev" James said then moved a tiny bit closer, "You kissed me before, and you knew I was with Lily"

Severus sighed and scanned the library. "No James"

James sighed and looked at Severus.

"Well if you won't do it..." James moved forward and connected their lips, feeling the hesitation from Severus then the surrender to the kiss.

"...I'll have to" James said once he'd pulled away.

Severus licked his lips, smiled then looked at James.

"Why did you do that?"

"Good Luck, so I can fuck"

Severus smiled at the rhyme then frowned.

"You're going to sleep with Lily – tonight?"

James nodded, then stood winking at Severus and making his way towards Lily's chamber to ask her to meet him tonight...


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing, we have sex, MaleXFemale sex mind you.**

**Characters; James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black – Later Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Does Snape really like Lily?**

* * *

><p>James looked around once more making sure everything was perfect for his Lily. He'd placed candles on every visible surface and a lily on the bed - the room smelt of vanilla and chocolate he had to make sure it was special - he was finally getting into Lily's pants! He also needed this night to determent he was straight - Severus had just been messing with his head - he loved Lily he loved girls not guys! He shook his head as the chamber handle turned, he gulped and felt his Adams apple bob as he saw Lily - she looked around her wide emerald eyes surprised by the surroundings<p>

"James what's all this?" she asked with a disbelieved laugh.

"I wanted it to be special" he murmured half embarrassed, she laughed and placed her bag down

"Want what to be special James?" he sighed softly and walked towards her taking her hand and kissing it gently, escalating kissing up her arm to her sensitive part on her neck. She moaned softly and titled her head to the left to give James more place to kiss. He ghosted kisses up to her lips then kissed her softly.

"I love you Lily Evans" Lily smiled and held James' arms

"I love you too James Potter" She ran her hands down James' front messing with the buttons of his shirt as James slipped her robe off and tugged on her jumper. They took breaths in between kisses whilst slowly walking to the bed. He slowly lowered Lily onto the bed then rested his knee to the right of her.

"I'm going to make sure you don't forget or regret this" Lily looked at him uncertain for a moment then nodded and raised herself to kiss him. He grinned and took the kiss as acceptance for this to continue - he slowly undressed her letting his sleek fingers run down her body he undone her blouse then pulled on her skirt until she was only clad in her bra and knickers. He smiled and undressed himself until he only had his boxers on then knelt above her. He took in every detail of her body the way her hips curved the way her breasts where shaped everything and he knew she was doing the same. He reached out for the condom that'd been discarded moments before and moved it so it was well within reach. He slowly pulled down Lily's knickers gasping softly her lower body then smiling lent down to meet her lips feeling all embarrassment and uncertainly go away from Lily's body. He slowly stroked her thighs then began to moved his fingers towards her clit, he held up his forefinger and slowly rubbed the wet fleshly bump which made Lily buck her hips. He grinned maliciously and rubbed again feeling her jerk. He felt himself harden again the restraints of his boxers and moaned softly. Lily noticing his moan looked towards his boxers and pulled them down freeing his neglected erection; she smiled and took hold of his wrist.

"James" he looked at her and titled his head slightly. "Fuck me" James grinned and obeyed quickly moving Lily back so he'd have more room to kneel. He fumbled for the condom tearing it open with wet fingers then slipped it on himself, effectively turning himself on more. He slowly positioned himself at Lily's entrance, ready to pull back if there was any hesitation.

"Are you sure?" Lily nodded

"Make me see stars" James smiled and pushed into Lily feeling the warmth and tightness around him, he steadied himself giving Lily time to adjust to the new fullness. When she finally nodded he pulled out slowly then slammed back in, making Lily moan loudly, he smiled and repeatedly slammed into her too willing body, he closed his eyes tightly as he slammed into her hearing her moans, but something was off - wasn't he suppose to be moaning and bucking too, wasn't he suppose to be enjoying it. He shook that feeling off and slammed into her a few more times until they successfully came together both relaxing and falling onto the bed.

"Oh I love you James Potter" James nodded softly and took her hand kissing her fingers.

"I love you too" he whispered deep in thought.

* * *

><p>James went in search for Severus after his rendezvous with Lily, but instead of his desired person he walked into Remus who was walking towards him whilst reading the Marauders Map.<p>

"Hello James, walking with a purpose I see" Remus said but didn't look up.

"Where's Severus?" James asked then looked at the map himself, he spotted Severus' footsteps then saw he was with Lucius and Regulus.

"Oh bollocks, tit, wanker" he said then looked at Remus and cleared his throat. "I mean..."

"Want to talk?" Remus asked raising his head and titled it to the right.

"Please"

Remus smiled and took his friends wrist, leading him towards their chamber. Remus put the map away then sat on his bed, taking a deep breath in.

"Can I guess you've had sex?" Remus said wrinkling his nose, James nodded frowning."I can smell it, that's delightful"

James laughed slightly as Remus looked at him

"Who with?"

"Lily" he replied softly, Remus nodded

"So why where you trying to find Severus?"

"To tell him I made a mistake"

Remus frowned slightly

"What kind of mistake?" Remus asked curiously, James looked at him

"I, I shouldn't have had sex with Lily because I have feelings for Severus"


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing. **

**Characters; James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black – Later Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Does Snape really like Lily?**

* * *

><p>"Severus Snape is a hard guy to please" Remus said as he took his robe off and lay it over his bed, James was sprawled out on his own bed trying to get a word in edgeways.<p>

"You need to make it true, you can't fuck a person around like that, do you love him?" Remus asked, James went to answer.

"Then again, you may not, but you may really like him"

James went to answer again.

"Or maybe you're confused; exploring your sexuality can be hard to comprehend"

James rolled his eyes.

"I'm not exploring my sexuality, I'm bi"

Remus looked at him as James laughed slightly

"Remus, I've knew that for ages, I just didn't think Snape would stir my loins"

Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? He does, quite frankly, Lily does too I mean I managed to fuck her without any big problems"

Remus frowned at him.

"You had sex with her you didn't fuck her"

James rolled his eyes

"Alright sorry, after I had sex with her it felt wrong Moony, it felt as if I'd cheated – but on Severus"

"So you don't love Lily?"

"No, I do love Lily"

"So you don't love Severus?"

"No I do love Severus"

"You can't love two people Prongs"

James titled his head slightly.

"Yes I can – are you saying, if you had two kids, you could only love one"

"There's a difference"

James shook his head. "There isn't Moony, look I love Lily and I love Severus"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go and snog Severus' face off" James said grinning and standing, he walked towards the door then turned to look at Remus' face, which was quite frankly picture worthy.

James winked then left towards the Library, the place their relationship seemed to be based around. He also thought maybe when he smelt new books he'd get a hard on.

"Severus Snape" he whispered seductively, whilst leaning on the bookcase Severus was looking through.

Severus looked up frowning then smiled at James.

"Hello – how was sex?" he asked as he slid a book back on the bookcase.

"Eh? Could've been better"

Severus frowned.

"How?"

"If it'd been you underneath me"

Severus coughed, choking on something then looked at James surprised.

"Okay you're defiantly messing me around" Severus said moving and standing in front of James.

James laughed and pulled Severus forward by his hips.

"I swear to you, I am not messing you around" James whispered then pulled Severus forward connecting their lips in a passionate, hot kiss.

Severus pulled back looking at James with wide eyes.

"What the hell! What are you trying to tell me James?"

"I want you" James whispered in his ear, blowing on into his ear then biting his earlobe.

Severus frowned then looked at James.

"And what about Lily?"

"I can do both"

"You're saying, you can coach the Quidditch team, you can successfully be Head Boy, complete all you're N.E. and keep up a boyfriend AND a girlfriend"

James shrugged.

"James, you need to think about this. Go home for Christmas think about it – don't make any snap judgements"

James sighed as Severus struggled out of James' grip.

"Okay?" he lent forward and lightly pecked James' lips then left him alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing. **

**Characters; James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black – Later Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Does Snape really like Lily? **

**Snape isn't really in this chapter, but there is a VERY annoying Regulus**

* * *

><p>James pushed his trunk into the over the head compartment. Then slouched back into the seat opposite the rest of the Marauders.<p>

Out the window James could see Severus, Regulus and Lucius waiting to get onto the train, James smiled slightly then jumped when Sirius came to his ear.

"Who you smiling at?"

James turned to him and gulped slightly, he glanced towards Remus who'd lowered his book then to Peter who was looking at someone out the window with the same intense stare James had when looking at Severus.

James shook his head then looked in Peter's eye line. James raised his eyebrow when he saw who Peter was looking at.

"Why are you _admiring _them, everyone knows they're going to be _bad _wizards" James said, Peter turned his head towards James and frowned slightly. "They will, rumour has it, a dark wizard will raise, he'll gather bad wizards – Slytherins and start a Wizarding War." James said, all three of the boys leaned in

"It'll be massive loads of people will be killed. And there's nothing anyone can actually do to stop it" James took a breath of air. "Do you remember what the hat said?" James asked, the rest exchanged a look then shook their heads.

"We'll be betrayed. One of us will be the betrayer. I don't know who, but one of us will die, one of us will be killed or at least everyone will think that they where killed and one will be framed for the murder" James gulped.

"How do you know this?"

"The Sorting Hat knows all" James whispered.

"What does the other one do?" Remus asked. James frowned. "You only mentioned three people, what about the forth?"

James frowned then shrugged.

"I'm not too sure, because he only said this three, but I think I know which of us it'll be – remember Divination?"

The three boys shook their heads.

"I got the Club, an attack and the Grim" James said

"What you're thinking you'll die?" Sirius asked "Prongs that's ridiculous"

"I know Padfoot, I know – I'm just saying" James said then jerked backwards as the train began moving,

"Prongs, are _you _scared?" Remus asked, a catch in his voice – he knew the Great James Potter, that guy was never scared, never disheartened.

James looked at Remus meeting eyes with reassurance.

"Not yet" James said then relaxed back watching as the scenery fly by the window, every possible surface was caked with snow. It looked beautiful.

"Hello Boys" Came a soft voice with just a hint of spice in it. James turned and saw Lily, he gulped slightly. He'd been thinking about Severus so much he'd actually nearly forgotten about Lily.

"Mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full" She asked with a slight smile. James nodded softly as Remus hid back behind his book, Peter looked out the window and Sirius nodded.

She smiled and came to sit in-between Sirius and James. Making both boys shuffle two spaces to create room. She kissed James lightly on the cheek. He smiled then rested on hand looking out the window.

"JAMES LOVES SIRIUS, SIRIUS LOVES JAMES" Regulus chanted dancing around Regulus then stopped "Oh no I've got it wrong, SEVERUS LOVES JAMES, JAMES LOVES SEVERUS"

"Alright that boy will die" James said standing with Sirius, they both went into their back pocket and revealed their wands.

"You're not allowed to do Magic outside of Hogwarts, you'll be expelled" Regulus squealed as he reached into his own pocket.

"So what?" Sirius said as he tapped his wand.

"What exactly makes you think we follow the rules to the letter" James said.

"You're Head Boy" Regulus squealed then got his own wand out. "And anyway you wouldn't want to be expelled – otherwise you won't get to see Sev"

Sirius snorted

"Why would Snivellus matter to him?" Sirius said

James scowled Regulus

"Because he was snogging him in the library"

"Bollocks" Sirius shouted and pointed his wand at Regulus. "My boy wouldn't 'snog' Snivellus – he's all loved up with Lily"

Regulus laughed

"I saw you… you snuck up on him, talked to him then pushed him up against the bookcase snogging his face off – I've seen you with Lily man there's never that much passion"

"Don't you think so?" James questioned

Regulus shook his head

"Still saying your talking bollocks" Sirius muttered as James connected his eye line with Regulus.

"Actually what do you know about passion?" James asked laughing slightly. "I love Lily" he added quickly after seeing the red haired girl out the corner of his eye.

A few cabins down he could see the black haired boy; he sighed and looked at Sirius.

"Regulus go fuck yourself" Sirius said causing several carriage doors to open and heads to pop out.

"Sirius compose yourself" Remus whispered.

Sirius looked at him and nodded taking a deep breath in. the three boys all had a spell on their lips aiming their wands at the opposing boy.

"Any thing from the trolley dears?" a cheery voice said, the boys turned and dropped their wands whilst the woman with the trolley walked down separating the boys and making them go into their own carriages.

* * *

><p>Sirius for the last year had taken refugee at the Potters, due his dislike of his parents; well really the dislike of the Black family all together, every member minus Sirius was a Slytherin, bad blood.<p>

Sirius preferred not to be around such bad people. He still communicated with his brother, it was his younger sibling and boy was he a gossiper. But Sirius loved the Potter household, he loved the feeling of being wanted and the love that was always felt and appreciated.

James did in fact have a brilliant relationship with his parents and had enjoyed their Christmas' as did Sirius.

James put his trunk in his room then looked at Sirius.

"So…" Sirius said laying on his bed, James laughed slightly and lay beside him, so they where top and tail.

"So what?"

"Who are you fucking?"

James' eyes widened as he sat up.

"What the hell?"

"When Lily came into our carriage, you looked at her as if thinking 'Fuck I forgot about you'"

That boy can read James like a book. James looked at him then shook his head.

"I'm not _fucking _anyone other than Lily" James said then looked at him "But I have to decide between two people – and that is all you're getting Sirius Black"

Sirius moaned then head butted James' legs, he then began licking James' legs, James frowned and sat up noticing his friend was now the black shaggy dog.

He rolled his eyes as Snuffles barked and jumped on James legs, nuzzling into his crotch.

"Do you mind?" James said pushing the dogs head back, Snuffle barked then jumped on James' chest licking his face. James laughed and stroked the dogs head.

"You're lucky you're cute as a dog" James said scratching behind Snuffle's ear. The dog barked then licked James' nose. James smiled.

"Sirius Black did you just kiss me" James said laughing, Snuffles put his paw over his eyes then turned back into Sirius, who had his hands over his eyes but a massive smile on his face.

"Sirius Black, do you have something to tell me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing, there's some violence in this. **

**Characters; James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy – Later Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Does Snape really like Lily?**

* * *

><p>James questioned his friend who was determent on saying silent. James nudged his knee.<p>

"Come on man, seven years, you've told me everything, everything – so why won't you tell me this?"

Sirius shrugged slightly.

"There's nothing going on"

"You kissed me"

Sirius shook his head

"Snuffles kissed you"

James rolled his eyes as Sirius grinned. "Trust me James, nothing is going on"

James nodded stubbornly then grinned.

"How about you tell me what's up with you, I'll tell you who I'm thinking about fucking"

Sirius' eyes lightened up.

"Oh, oh tell me"

"A tooth for a tooth mate"

He sighed and nodded.

"Nothing going on, on. I've been thingying with Remus, but nothing manger"

James' eyes widened significantly.

"Oh get you"

Sirius chuckled.

"Who you planning on fucking?"

James pursed his lips then whispered something, "What was that, didn't quite hear that?" Sirius said cupping his ear.

"Severus Snape"

Sirius spluttered, looking at James in pure disbelief.

"No, no Regulus wasn't right – was he?"

James raised his eyebrows then looked down, making his eyes big behind his glasses. Sirius choked slightly and shook his head.

"Oh dude"

James laughed as Sirius collapsed back onto his bed.

* * *

><p>"SLYTHERIN VERSE GRYFFINDOR" The commenter shouted into the microphone. James hovered on his broom, locating the Slytherin chaser; they glared at each other both eye lines went down when they saw the Quaffle.<p>

The whistle blew and James moved not registering he was moving until the Quaffle was in his arms. He zoomed around the other players confusing the Slytherin chaser and keeping his target the fifty foot goal post.

The tension built in his head, so many things, the fifty foot goal post, Severus, the Quaffle in his arms, Lily; the closer he was getting to the goal post, Sirius. He threw the Quaffle aiming and successfully getting it through the centre goal.

He saw the celebration around him, but his eye line was focused on the black haired Slytherin who was looking directly at James burning a hole in him.

He sighed and turned his head to the red haired Gryffindor celebrating with the rest beside the shaggy haired Gryffindor celebrating but looking at James with a curious expression on his face.

Beside him the two remaining Marauders, both celebrating with the rest of the Gryffindors one met eyes with reassurance the other just a dazed as usual.

James shook his head and turned his broom back into first position waiting for the whistle. He gazed at the Seeker he knew that he'd located the snitch; he turned his head to the Slytherin seeker.

Regulus Black. The younger boy glared at him, half due to the match and the other half due to the truth that he knew and James was hiding.

James gulped slightly but shook it off noticing another of the Gryffindor chasers grabbing the Quaffle, he cursed himself then chased around, he turned his head slightly seeing the dark haired boy behind him. He then frowned.

Why was Regulus Black following him?

He zigzagged trying and epically failing to confuse him. He gained speed cursing himself he changed direction quickly then grabbed the flying Quaffle.

He flew towards the goal then felt a jolt. He frowned intensely then felt another jolt. He threw the Quaffle then was flung from his broom. James fell to the floor, not even registering that he was falling until he hit the soft sand, which on the contact felt like a tarmac pavement.

James groaned inwardly rubbing his forehead then seeing five blurry shapes surrounding him. Three being the Marauders – he guessed, One being Lily – he guessed again. But the forth, who was the forth?

James squinted trying to see but gave up dropping his head into the sand and closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>James yawned rubbing his eyes; he felt a dead weight on his legs.<p>

"Snuffles you lump" was his initial thought; he went to push the dogs head then frowned. He sat up properly and rubbed his eyes again.

"Severus what are you doing here?"

The black haired boy stirred lightly then looked up at James.

"I wanted to make sure you where okay. Lily left about an hour ago, The Marauders about half an hour, well Remus and Peter; they seemed to have a dog with them. Once they left I just sorter decided it was my turn – obviously it worked since you woke up" Severus smiled cheerfully.

James laughed and yawned. He smiled; he knew Snuffles had been there mostly because of the numerous dog hairs covering James' hospital bed.

Remus had been there because the Marauders map was on his bedside cabernet. Peter hadn't left anything but he wouldn't have been left.

Lily had been he could smell her perfume and on the bedside cabernet there was a packet of every flavoured beans. He turned his head back to Severus and smiled.

"You're far too cheerful, has someone slipped you a happy potion"

Severus laughed.

"I know you shouldn't ask a patient but have you decided between Lily and me?"

James frowned knitting his eyebrows together.

"I've tried, I promise I have, Sirius didn't help – I need to talk to Remus, then I'll be certain – I promise"

Severus nodded.

"Want some _help_?"

James nodded

"Anything man, anything" James laughed then smiled as Severus did, Severus took his hand then kissed him; James smiled into it then kissed him back. James slid his hand up to Severus' cheek and creased it softly as Severus snaked his hand down James' chest.

"Any help?"

James shrugged and pulled Severus forward.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing, there's some violence in this, there is a Lime, for those who've been waiting for some action!**

**Characters; James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy – Later Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Does Snape really like Lily?**

* * *

><p>"Here you go" Severus said as he basically fed James another spoonful of potion. James gagged coughing up the potion, he appreciated it but it tasted disgusted.<p>

"James, didn't you're mother ever give you this?"

"Yes, and I used to cough it up" James replied then stuck his tongue out. Severus laughed and stirred the potion.

"Think about it, Lupin has to take that potion monthly, he does it, you're just being a baby about it"

James pouted slightly then looked to his left at the open map.

"Shit, Lily's coming, Severus you've got to go" James said, Severus frowned then nodded standing up and straightening his cloak.

"I'll be back later, after hours. Behave" Severus said then kissed James' cheek. James smiled at him and nodded.

"So long" he said and waved; James smiled then looked towards the map at Lily's footsteps. He watched Severus leave just as Lily entered; James fell back onto his bed in relief then smiled at Lily.

"How's the patient?" Lily asked as she walked in and kissed James' cheek. She wiped the lip-gloss mark off his cheek then sat next to him.

"Any visitors?"

James shrugged.

"The Marauders, Padfoot tried to get off DADA by being Snuffles but McGonagall caught him and Moony appeared mostly to update me on homework, got to love Moony. Wormtail however I haven't really see him"

Lily nodded as she subconsciously straightened his blanket.

"So who brought you the potion?" Lily asked still looking at the blanket. James frowned then looked to his right at the potion Severus had brought and left. He cursed him lightly then looked back at Lily.

"Poppy"

Lily nodded and looked at James as if not believing him, but she continued to nod.

Lily stayed there for a good few hours. Then went in search for the Marauders, she found Remus, he also seemed to be alone so Lily could interrogate him.

"Why is James not telling me the truth?"

Remus stopped walking stunned, he turned to Lily and frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Remus you know what I mean, James is being secretive, he wouldn't tell me where he'd got a potion from, he wasn't truthful about who had visited him"

Remus frowned and shook his head leading Lily to an empty corridor.

"I really don't know what you're talking about. But Lily do you think he's cheating on you?"

She shuffled slightly but nodded.

"I hate to think it of him like that, but it seemed to be the only answer that fits. I mean he's all shifty, he oddly smelt of aftershave, he had fresh flowers and a potion. He was constantly checking that ridiculous parchment that you all made. Remus he's cheating on me"

Remus shook his head then hit it back on the wall. James was so obvious; he needed to tone it down.

"I'll go talk to him. I'll meet you in the common room later" He offered. Lily thought for a moment then nodded sighing deeply.

"Okay – thank you Moony"

Remus smiled and nodded then made his way to the Hospital wing.

"Prongs, you're far to obvious"

James frowned pushing himself up by his elbows to look at Remus with a sleepy frown on his face.

"Lily thinks your cheating on her" Remus whispered as he walked towards James' bed.

"Why?"

"Because you make it obvious idiot. I need to tell her something and I don't want to lie to her" Remus said then laid long ways on James' bed, James nodded

"I understand Moony, but I'm not cheating on her, Severus and I haven't even had sex. I need your help deciding between them" James said as he knelt up on the bed.

Remus looked at him, trying to think of something to say.

"Severus knows about Lily, he knows everything and he wants a decision. I don't like to keep him hanging. He deserves to know"

Remus nodded as he sat up

"Do you love Sev?"

James nodded

"Do you love Lily?"

James nodded

"Which do you feel you could have a bigger future with?"

"Well, both. Lily would be able to give me a child, the child I'd love. But Severus, Severus could give me, everything, love, sex – I don't know" James whined and fell backwards on his bed.

"So you want a child and sex? You're not making this easy"

James sat up

"If it was easy I would've chosen by now"

"I say, you sleep with Severus, or at least try to, if you feel brilliant afterwards, Severus is the way too go, if you feel like you shouldn't have done it, Lily – alright?"

James nodded

"I'm allowed out tomorrow. Thank you"

Remus nodded then took the Marauders Map off the table.

"Mischief Managed" Remus whispered then smiled.

* * *

><p>James, the next day, made the route towards Severus' chamber, after bribing a younger Slytherin to tell him the password.<p>

He walked in knowing Severus was alone. He was going to fuck him. No warnings just throw it on him.

But once he saw Severus he just couldn't do it.

James paced Severus' chamber swearing quietly whilst thinking.

"I've got to revise for the bloody NEWTs and I've got my Quidditch commitments" Severus frowned

"So what are you saying?"

"This is no time for a relationship" Severus' eyes widened

"What! You're with Lily" James shrugged

"Yeah but she's a girl" he said then slammed his hands over his mouth.

"Oh so this is no time for a gay relationship - I see" James shook his head grimacing as he did.

"I didn't mean to say that. I mean Severus your well awesome but I've got so much to do maybe this ain't the time"

"James you've got to calm down" Severus said standing and walking towards James "Your always so stressed" He said reaching James and looking into his Hazel eyes.  
>"Well I've got allot on me - I'm the seeker, I have a girlfriend - I had a girlfriend. I'm a Gryffindor I can't be fooling around with a Slytherin"<p>

"Fooling around" Severus repeated in more of a whisper. Then his eyes sparkled. He tugged on James' belt grinning maliciously. "I bet Lily never did this" he growled seductively then slowly trailed kisses down from James' Adams apple to his groin.

James gasped moving backwards to the door hitting it and resting his hands flat on it. Severus pulled on James' buckle then his button and fly tugging his trousers down, he then tugged his boxers down looking at his prize, James' rock hard member hovering inches in front of his face.

He licked James' tip and watched his cock twitch in approval, Severus grinned and took about a inch of James' member in licking around his tip and down his shaft he pushed farther until James' full length was in his mouth, he stopped for a moment giving his gag reflex time to adjust then bobbed his head, James' finger nails tailed across the wall as he searched for something to grip, he grabbed Severus' head assisting with the movement making low moans in his throat.

"But I've got to - oh ohhhh" Severus smirked as he licked each of James' balls then took his shaft into his mouth again, James gasped out loud as his orgasm hit, he jerked his head back hitting the door, the spark of pain distracting him from the orgasm for a mila-second, he screamed as he ejaculated into Severus' mouth making him cough then swallow quickly, Severus looked at James' now flaccid cock and kissed it softly then made the trail back to his Adams apple.

He reached James' lips and kissed him, the force making James hit his head on the door again, he rubbed the back of his head wincing softly then looked at Severus.

"No Lily has never gone down on me" he brought Severus closer "She's never made me scream either" he grinned then kissed him again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing, there's some violence in this, There is a very light lime, yeah it's really starting now. The Lemon will be in about 3 Chapters.**

**Characters; James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy, Smidge of Moaning Myrtle – Later Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Does Snape really like Lily?**

* * *

><p>"So? You and Severus?" Remus said as James walked into the chamber. James spun around to see Remus holding a book over his face,<p>

"Er…" James began

"You defiantly did something, I can smell it" Remus said lowering his book and grinning slightly. James looked at him then began nodding.

"Yeah, can you keep a secret?"

Remus nodded

"Occasionally"

James sighed

"I went to Sev's, I was like I'm going to have sex with him, I'll find it out. But when I got there I just couldn't, so I talked to him, then he blew me"

Remus coughed and spluttered

"Excuse me"

James nodded as Remus lay back on his bed.

"And did it tell you anything?"

"Severus can do wonderful things with his mouth" James said then crossed his legs.

"T.M.I" Remus said then laughed. "Do you know who you like more?"

"No, I've only slept with Lily, I haven't slept with Sev yet – I need to explore both my _options _before I decide"

Remus nodded subconsciously then checked his wrist watch.

"I'd better go to the library, I'll see you soon"

James and watched him leave, he then stood and made his way to the owlery. He had to send a letter to his parents and he wasn't too sure whether to ask his dad for his advice. He wouldn't ask his mum.

He didn't really feel up to hearing about the right thing to do and the good thing and the honest thing. He'd rather hear from his dad what the thing he should do was.

He bit the end of his quill as he heard footsteps approaching the Owlery. He looked up then smiled slightly.

"Well hello there Severus Snape"

Severus nodded to him as he came to sit on the same table.

"So who are you writing too?"

"Parents, you?"

Severus nodded "Same" he said as he got his ink and quill out. They sat in silence the only sound was the scratching of the quill against the parchment.

James pushed his chair out making both of them cringe at the screech of the wooden stool against the stone floor.

"Sorry" James said as he beckoned an owl down. He glanced at Severus who was watching him then let the owl go. He turned back and frowned curiously at Severus who was still watching him.

"What's up?"

"I'm just considering telling my parents about you"

James' eyes widened significantly.

"Okay, I won't" Severus said smiling slightly and looking back at his parchment then slipping it into a envelope.

He then beckoned his own owl down. he set it off then turned to look at James.

"I want you to meet me tonight?" Severus said quietly.

"Where?"

"Just come find me, half ten, I'll be waiting" Severus replied kissing James lightly on the cheek.

James looked at Severus as he went to walk away.

"Were will you be?" He called after him;

"Oh you'll find me" he said softly then winked and almost glided away. James frowned and shook his head – what did he think James had. James walked down the corridor thinking then brought himself to a stop. He hit his forehead then ran to his chamber

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" he murmured then watched as the blank parchment revealed itself, James smiled and looked around it, Sirius was with Regulus, Remus and Peter where together, Lily was in her chamber, Lucius was in the Room of Requirement and Severus was in his chamber. James smiled as he watched.

"Mischief Managed" he whispered he lay back on his bed and watched the parchment.

James glanced around the chamber, Remus and Peter where asleep and at least heavy sleepers so they wouldn't wake up but Sirius was a bit trickier. He was asleep, and from what James could hear and see he was chasing something in his sleep, he didn't half act like a dog sometimes.

But he was a reasonably light sleeper; James sat slowly listening to the low groan of the bed as his weight shifted. He leaned over and got his invisibility cloak then his wand and the map.

He slowly got out of bed and left the chamber, he walked down the stairs to be stopped in the common room.

"And where do you think you're off too" Lily asked softly whilst keeping her nose in the Potions book. James gulped – what was with his lovers and Potions.

"Um, I'm going to the Library" he replied through his teeth.

"Oh want me to come with you?" Lily turned her head and looked at him her eyes glittering.

"It's okay Lily, I just need to get something I won't be long" James smiled as Lily nodded. James left common room then put his cloak on.

"Lumos" he whispered and just about avoided a blinding himself from his wand. He got the map out his pocket and stood still.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" he cleared his throat and scanned around, Lily was still in the common room, the Marauders where still asleep. Lucius and Regulus where in the Slytherin Common Room and Severus?

James smiled when he saw where Severus was. He began the journey towards where Severus was pacing.

"Mischief Managed" James said then lifted his cloak down so only his head was visible.

"Oh how dirty, the girls bathroom" Severus jumped and turned to James, he laughed then frowned at quite frankly the floating head.

James laughed then took his cloak off. Letting it fall to the floor with the map. Severus watched then brought his eye line back to James. Who despite everything was nervous.

"So?" James said making mild hand gestures. He titled his head slightly as Severus' eyes darkened.

He slowly walked towards James making him back up again the circle of sinks; Severus reached him and lifted him by his thighs so he was sitting on the edge of the sink.

James laughed as Severus grinned; he moved forward and connected their lips excited and hungry. They let their tongues connect and both groaned in perfect unison.

They pulled apart when breathing became an issue and smiled at each other,

"So that's why you wanted me?" James said grinning, his hazel eyes glittering. Severus laughed and nodded whilst bucking his hips into James.

Severus went to move in again but was stopped by a high pitched over dramatic gasp. Both boys turned their head and looked at the ghost hovering about three feet off the floor.

The ghost with pigtails and round glasses – much like James' was watching them with a smirk on her face and what would be thought to be a blush, or at least as much as a ghost could blush on her cheeks.

James closed his eyes then rested his head on Severus'

"Good choice Sev!" Severus blushed as James reopened his eyes.

"I forgot about her"

"FORGOT" the ghost screeched. Both boys jumped "Of course who'd remember little old me, old Moaning Myrtle" both boys rolled their eyes.

"Myrtle leave us alone" Severus said frustrated the ghost gasped then looked at James.

"I'm not annoyed at you James" she drifted forward and snuggled against his shoulder "I'd never been angry at you" James sighed and lifted his shoulder to nudge her away.

"Oh but what did happen to that ginger girl" she began to sound angry; James frowned even though he knew that she was talking about Lily.

"What about her Myrtle?"

"Wouldn't you be sad if she found out?" she said childishly then began giggling. James looked at Severus his eyes wide.

"What are we going to do?" Severus shrugged slightly then smiled; James frowned as Severus nodded towards the invisibility cloak on the floor. James sighed and distracted Myrtle as Severus picked up the cloak and map.

He passed both items to James as he moved off the sink.

"Myrtle, could you be a dear and not mention this little rendezvous?" Myrtle hummed in thought "Come on – for me" James flashed his handsome smile at her and made her giddy. He moved towards her and made her gasp. He breathed slightly making her flush again.

He then kissed her cheek, which felt cold on his lips. He licked her lips and winked then pulled the cloak over both him and Severus.

They almost ran out the bathroom then took the cloak off.

"Do you think she'll tell?" Severus asked. James shrugged.

"Depends" he sighed then kissed Severus. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Severus nodded and watched as James walked away.

"So what book did you get?" Lily asked as James walked into the common room, James jumped and looked at his wrist watch

Had Lily been waiting for him?

"Oh my book wasn't there" James replied softly as Lily stood, she looked at James and almost inspected him.

"In the Library you're book wasn't there?" Lily asked folding her arms.

James shook his head as Lily frowned.

"Some one must've taken it out already" James replied licking his swollen lips.

Lily nodded

"Oh yeah, that's probably it" She said folding her arms tighter. "Or..." She continued taking a step towards James "You where with someone"

James frowned licking his lips again, he then laughed

"Nope, no one, library is desolated this time of a night"


	13. Chapter 13

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing, there's some violence in this, **

**Characters; James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy – Later Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Does Snape really like Lily?**

* * *

><p>The light shone through the window directly onto James' bed making him groan and kneel to close the curtains at the foot of his bed.<p>

He blinked hard since he didn't have his glasses on then rubbed his eyes trying to make sense of the blurry figures in front of him, he misjudged where the curtains where and fell head first of the foot of his bed.

He groaned as he hit the floor, wincing slightly at his arm and his most recent Quidditch injury.

"Are you okay James?" he heard a fairly tired Remus ask, James laughed as he felt his glasses being slipped on, he blinked once then looked at Remus.

"Yeah just practicing my circus tricks"

"At half six?" Remus said laughing and sitting beside James. James shrugged slightly and looked at Remus who was grinning. "Where did you sneak off to?" Remus asked, James frowned "Last night, I watched you leave, I saw you come back, I had no idea where you went" Remus said.

"To Myrtles Bathroom" James replied, Remus frowned.

"For any particular reason?" Remus asked. James looked at him and mouthed 'Severus', Remus began nodding then laughed "Why Myrtles Bathroom?"

"Because he forgot about her, she's a little…" he went to swear but stopped himself then sighed "But it was fun – only downside was Lily waited for me" he said then looked at Remus.

"You'd better be more careful, she already suspects" Remus replied, James nodded slightly then looked at Remus.

"And what exactly can I do?" James asked, Remus looked at him and shrugged.

"Go and study for our exams rather than fucking people around" Remus suggested lightly. James rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"You need to do well in your exams James, if you want to get anywhere and if this Lily, Severus business is distracting you, you need to push it aside and focus on the most important thing" Remus said, he smiled slightly as James nodded. "You can come and study with me later" Remus offered, James began nodding.

* * *

><p>James sat in the library half asleep; he had rested his head on the book bigger than his head and decided to rest his eyes. He'd forgotten how boring studying was.<p>

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head" James heard said, he frowned and opened his eyes yawning slightly then saw Lily. He sat up properly and stretched his arms.

"Hello there" James yawned then smiled at her.

"Hello. Did you find your book?" Lily asked, James frowned, knitting his eyebrows together in thought.

"Which book?"

"The book you went to get from the library at a ungodly hour last night" She said as she sat beside him, Remus hid behind his own book as Sirius turned to listen, Peter was to busy by the shelves to notice anything.

"Book?" James half whispered, then remembered his excuse the night before, he'd told Lily he was going to the Library, "Book" he said more confident this time, Remus put his book down and raised a eyebrow at James as if saying 'really'.

"Yes, yes I didn't find it" James said shaking his head dramatically, Lily frowned.

"Which book was it?" she asked, James shook his head.

"That doesn't matter really. It was just for my own amusement"

"Oh it was that kind of book" Lily said knowingly whilst nodding, James frowned then caught on.

"Whoa, whoa no, no" he said waving his hands frantically. Remus laughed as Sirius nearly snorted, James frowned and looked around the table acknowledging the helpfulness from the Marauders.

Lily sighed and shrugged as James looked around the library, spotting Severus near the Potions book (Again with the Potions). Severus looked up and flashed a coy smile at James. James smiled back then looked down quickly hoping no one had noticed.

But of course eagle-eyed Remus saw it and flashed James a warning look. James gulped then looked at his book.

* * *

><p>James sat looking at Remus' moon chart, tonight was a crescent moon, it'd be a full moon next week, a few days before the first exam.<p>

No wonder Remus was so stressed out. It really put James' problems into perspective, he was worried about a girlfriend or a boyfriend and Remus had to go through a transformation, he had to worry about exams,

"Damn" James half murmured. "I need to sort out my priorities"

* * *

><p><strong>This is shamely short I know, I am so sorry. I will get back to regular updates and a suitable length soon, I just have a few assignments to do. But I haven't gave up on you. I promise. <strong>

**Please Enjoy :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing, there's some violence in this, **

**Characters; James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy – Later Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Does Snape really like Lily?**

* * *

><p>James wrapped his scarf around his neck tightly then buttoned up his coat. He glanced at Sirius as he slipped on his gloves.<p>

"Ready?" Sirius asked.

"As I'll ever be Padfoot" James replied, then walked with him and Peter to the grounds, all three stood and looked up at the sky, full moon. They all turned in perfect unison and looked at Remus who was rubbing his hands together due to the cold.

"I'm sorry about this" Remus half whispered. All three shook there heads.

"It's okay Moony, whatever we can do to help" James said then smiled. They walked towards the Whomping Willow; far enough away from it so it wouldn't attack them and close enough so Peter didn't have to run far.

The clouds moved making the bright moon light shine down on the four boys, a scream of pain told them to get ready, James, Sirius and Peter transformed into there Animagius, James a Stag, Sirius a Dog and Peter a Rat.

Wormtail ran into the Whomping Willow disabling it's defences and making it so Prongs and Padfoot could lead Moony there and to the Shrieking Shack without any problems – well any major problems.

Prongs and Padfoot watched the transformation take place, seeing there calm collective friend shout out in pain.

Moony folded over clenching his stomach yelling out. They saw the transformation take place, first his hands growing claws his nails growing out of control, then his feet ripping through his shoes and adding a extra three feet in height to Moony.

They watched his face change a snout growing out then small ears. His yelling turning into a sort of whining, he pressed his head into his hands then looked up howling. Both Padfoot and Prongs jumped then got into position ready to fight with Moony.

The wolf looked at Padfoot and Prongs sadly then went to run at them, Padfoot moved first getting on his hind legs to fight off the wolf, barking loudly Prongs watched ready to charge as Moony picked Padfoot up by the stuff of his neck and flung him away.

Prongs drew his hoof then charged at the wolf knocking it off his feet. The wolf whined as it hit the floor.

Prongs bucked the snarled slightly as the wolf got on all fours. Prongs moved so he'd make the wolf back into the Whomping Willow. He snarled once more and watched as the wolf retaliated and walked backwards.

One more snarl and the wolf ran into the Whomping Willow towards the Shrieking Shack. Prongs nodded then transformed back into James running towards Padfoot who was laying immobile on the floor.

"Padfoot, Padfoot – SIRIUS" James said shaking the dog. "Please wake up Sirius" he said and stroked the dogs head. He looked down the dog's body seeing the blood tricking from his neck where the wolf had bit him.

"Sirius" he whispered then wrapped his scarf around the dogs wound. "Please" he whispered then rested his head on the dog's stomach.

He felt the softness of his fur and the warmness of his body then lost the fur. James frowned and lifted his head looking at Sirius, the transformation had worn off Sirius was laying there with only James' scarf wrapped around his now much smaller injury.

James took his coat off and wrapped Sirius in it.

"Come on pull through this, you can do this. Sirius Black you've had worse" James stated then hugged Sirius tightly "Please"

* * *

><p>The next morning when James awoke he was still laying on Sirius but Wormtail was curled up beside him. He looked down at the rat and yawned slightly remembering Remus was in the shrieking shack. He shook the rat then resulted to lifting it by his tail.<p>

"Wormtail, go get Remus" James ordered then dropped the rat watching it run into the Whomping Willow again.

"Sirius Black you'd better wake up otherwise you'll have to go to Poppy" James said.

"Oh don't please" he heard groaned, James laughed then smiled and knelt up looking at Sirius.

"Hello?"

"Hey" he replied then winced as he went to sit up. "What happened?"

"Moony bit you" James replied.

"Again?" Sirius said groaning, James laughed as Sirius raised the shoulder of the coat to look at his wound. "Ouch" Sirius said then frowned inspecting the wound. "I guess Remus' bite IS worse than his bark"

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what the lemon is in the next chapter - who's excited?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing, there's some violence in this, Okay Lemon, it's what we've been waiting for isn't it… hope I succeeded. **

**Characters; James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy – Later Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Does Snape really like Lily?**

* * *

><p>"Potter!" James spun on his heels and looked at the Black haired boy walking towards him. How Severus managed to make him feel like an eleven year old who'd got into trouble he'd never know – Severus could probably be a professor, Potions maybe – he'd want to be a Defence against the Dark Arts no doubt but he'd be better at Potions.<p>

James shook his head bringing his attention back to the black haired boy in front of him, looking at James with a half annoyed, half wanting look.

"What's up Severus?" the black haired boy sighed and looked down the hallway.

"Come to my chamber, tonight" James frowned. "Eleven. MAKE sure you're alone." James chuckled softly.

"Okay" Severus nodded managing a little smile then walking off towards Potion's. James followed after with his eyes, he bit his lip and smiled as he felt someone jump on his shoulders.

"PRONGS" James spun his head around and smiled.

"Padfoot" he said friendly punching his friends shoulder as the two remaining members of the Marauders appeared greeting James in a bit less enthusiastic way than Sirius. James laughed and disconnected his shoulders from the grip of his over enthusiastic friend.

They made their way to Potions with an incredibly excited Sirius jumping and running back and forth all the way there. James rolled his eyes thinking his friend had, had one too many Chocolate Frogs.

James sat looking at his watch face waiting for the little hand to reach the nine so he could make his way towards Severus' chamber. But with the hypo Sirius, the over worked Remus and the slightly ditzy Peter he wouldn't have much luck!

* * *

><p>He glanced at Remus who was crouched over his Potion's essay cramming in the remaining light from the ever decreasing candle. James shook his head, he'd once said that Remus should relax but he'd almost been eaten.<p>

He was so distracted by Remus that he didn't Sirius changing into Snuffles. The black shaggy dog jumped on James knocking him backwards and licking him. James groaned trying to push the dog off him.

"PADFOOT I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IN A MINUTE" the dog whined and put its paw over his eyes. James sighed sitting up and stroking the dogs head.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go somewhere" all three of them looked up and at James.

"And where'd that be?" Peter asked timidly as James pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Mind your own business Wormtail" Peter's eyes widened as James grinned.

"He's going to meet Lily" Sirius said, again changing without James noticing, James rolled his eyes as all three of them howled.

"Shurrup" He said pushing Sirius onto his bunk.

"Oh Lily, Lily, Lily" James rolled his eyes as he watched his best friend making out with an imaginary person. Remus and Peter exploded with laughter as James pushed him.

"Stop it!" he pushed his arms as Sirius laughed. "Who said I was even with Lily" James said standing and picking up his wand. All three of them looked at him with a 'Who are you kidding' look.

He sighed as he slipped his wand into his pants.

"Goodbye boys" James said in the more patronizing voice he could manage, he walked towards the door then thrusted his crotch.

All three of them wolf whistled as he shook his head and made his way towards Severus' chamber.

"Knock, knock eleven o'clock" James said opening Severus' chamber and grinning. "You asked for a dashing charming boyfriend" Severus rolled his eyes as James grinned and walked in closing the door behind him.

"You are unbelievably cocky you know that" James nodded

"I've been told" Severus chuckled softly and hinted James in. "Why did you want me?" Severus half sighed then reached under his bed. He brought up a bag then smiled slightly.

James frowned as Severus passed him the bag. He opened it then gawped.

"Seriously?" Severus nodded softly then looked at James. "God I love you" he laughed as James pulled him forwards planting a hungry kiss on the surprised black haired boy's lips.

"James, James I need to tell you _this_" James frowned softly licking his lips. "I'm a virgin" James nodded – honestly he didn't expect him not to be "I know you aren't" James sighed

"I didn't do it with Sirius it was a stupid rumour"

"No but you did do it with Lily" James looked at him and gulped softly

"I'm sorry" Severus shrugged slightly

"She's never going to talk to me again, you can have her - but right now you've got me" James smiled and moved a bit of Severus' hair

"I couldn't think of anything better" he lent forward again kissing him softly and making his hands undo Severus' button and fly.

"WAIT" James jumped and looked at him "Put a silence spell on the room!" James half rolled his eyes then pointed his wand towards the door muttering a spell. Severus smiled and raised himself by his elbows to kiss him again. James grinned putting his wand beside Severus then lent over him again slipping his leg between Severus' and stroking his thigh.

He expertly undone Severus' trousers and slipped his hand in to stroke his groin. He felt Severus' growing erection pushing against his hand, he grinned then connected their lips again moving in such a way his own erection rubbed against Severus', he felt Severus buck underneath him, James grinned and pulled Severus' pants down then tugged off his jumper and tie. Severus reacted by pulling James' jumper off and ragging his shirt out his pants.

He pulled at the snake clasp on James' belt then his button and fly tugging down his trousers and marvelling at the boxers which where tented outwards, James smiled and lent down again feeling the heat from Severus' bare chest against his.

He slowly snaked his hand down and into Severus' boxers stroking Severus' shaft and hearing the choked moan escape his mouth. James smiled and tugged the boxers off bowing his head and taking Severus' shaft into his mouth hearing the moaning from above him.

He licked up Severus' shaft whilst reaching for the lubricate bottle - which proved to be rather difficult. He found it finally and popped open the lid then covered his fingers in it, he slowly took his mouth away hearing the complaint from Severus then slid his forefinger slowly into Severus' entrance. Severus bucked and whined slightly as James slowly licked the tip of his shaft.

"Relax" Severus nodded as James slid his next finger in and began scissoring his fingers after feeling the tightness of Severus, he finally slid his third finger in and watched Severus' reaction, he lay still for a moment then nodded. James smiled and removed his fingers then slacked his stiff cock with lubricate

"Ready?" Severus nodded softly as James positioned himself at Severus' entrance, he slowly pushed in, knowing his cock was significantly bigger than his fingers (And not bragging about it) he stopped when his full length was in Severus and waiting for the approval, he closed his eyes feeling the sweat run down his body.

"You can move" came a soft voice - which sounded incredibly nervous.

"Are you sure?" Severus nodded with more confidence then kissed James

"Fuck me!" James smiled and moved slowly, thrusting into Severus carefully making sure not to hurt him. "Faster" came a whisper that James almost missed, he looked up then increased speed the sweat from their bodies making it easier to move in and out, James changed his direction slightly and heard Severus scream, he looked at him mildly surprised then thrusted against the same place, he screamed again and looked at James as he grinned maliciously.

He'd obviously hit Severus' prostate, he grinned and repetitively hit it, making Severus scream and buck beneath him. He felt the waves of his orgasm hitting, below him obviously Severus was too, he felt the warm cum cover his stomach and smiled as he let himself go filling Severus with the creamy fluid. His thrusts got weaker then he stopped falling onto Severus and breathing deeply.

"I love you" Severus absently said, James lifted his head and looked at him; Severus closed his eyes cursing himself - why did he have to go and ruin it!

"What did you say?" Severus looked at him then gulped.

"I love you" James smiled then moved farther up Severus

"I love you too" they grinned at each other then kissed.

James tried to sneak back into his chamber and epically failed

"How was she?" Sirius asked as James stripped down then got his pyjamas out.

"How was who?" he said softly whilst fastening the buttons on his pyjama top.

"Lily! You've had sex - I can tell" James raised an eyebrow "It's your hair" James ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

"Good night Sirius" Sirius sighed as James got into his bed. Sirius jumped on James' legs and grinned

"Tell me! Otherwise I'll turn to Snuffles and wake up everyone" James rolled his eyes. "So how was she?"

"THEY where amazing"

"Did you make her scream?"

"Yes I made THEM scream"

"Was it good?" James sighed

"Yes THEY where good" Sirius frowned

"Why aren't you saying She?" James looked at his best friend, just looked waiting for it to sink in. "OH MY GOD" there it is!

"Shush" James said putting his hand over Sirius' mouth. "Do you want to wake everyone up" He hissed slightly then felt Sirius lick his hand. He frowned and wiped his hand on Sirius' pyjamas.

"Who?"

"Severus" he breathed then waited for his friend's reaction.

"No way" Sirius shrugged slightly "What about Lily?"

"I like her, I'd do her..."

"...But?" he shrugged

"I don't know"

* * *

><p><strong>So Good? Bad? Weird? Not what you expected? Please review :) <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing, there's some violence in this, a bit of a lime (maybe… it could be a very mild lime)**

**Characters; James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy – Later Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Does Snape really like Lily?**

* * *

><p>James wandered down the Hogwarts corridor towards the Grand Hall, he was the only one of the Marauders yet to arrive and he'd presumed Lily and Severus where already there.<p>

However he was wrong, he felt someone connect their hand with his then tug him into a small cupboard, he frowned and held the persons hips?

"Lily?" he asked, better safe than sorry, if he'd said Severus and it was Lily well he'd have no balls.

"How'd you guess Mr Potter?" She whispered huskily into his ear, he smiled slightly and moved his hands up to her waist.

"Oh I guess I just go lucky" he whispered into her ear, he then sucked on her earlobe… no one would REALLY notice if the Head-boy and Girl where missing,

She gasped slightly then moved her head so that she could connect her lips with his, they kissed hungrily, Lily asked for access which James allowed almost instantly, the broke apart for breath and looked at each others bruised lips.

"I've got Quidditch Practice" James breathed quickly. Lily looked at him then played with his tie.

"Surely a few more minutes…" she whispered, James smiled then agreed connecting their lips again, James subconsciously tugging on Lily's blouse trying to get it out of the skirt band, Lily in turn taking James' tie off.

She tugged James' shirt up as the cupboard door opened, the light blinding the two.

"Mister Potter, Misses Evans?" a very familiar voice said, both James and Lily turned slightly and looked at their Transfiguration teacher – Professor McGonagall.

"Professor" Lily squealed as James blushed lightly, whilst slowly retying his tie.

"May I ask why you two are not in the Great Hall?" She asked, both James and Lily looked at each other then began stuttering out excuses. "And Mister Potter have you, or have you not got Quidditch Practice?"

"Yes, yes I have, I will be getting to that, thank you Professor" James said trying to get out of the cupboard and walk on but the stare from Professor McGonagall told him not to go.

"Now as Head-Boy and Head-Girl surely you both know better"

"Yes Professor, I apologize Professor" Lily said quickly, James laughed slightly

"And it won't happen again?"

"I can't promise that" James said, Lily laughed slightly as Professor McGonagall shook her head at James as he grinned. "I'd better go Quidditch Practice and all that" he said then wandered away towards the Quidditch field.

* * *

><p>James then went to his room, all the Marauders where there which he hadn't actually expected. Sirius was still in mild pain due to the tremendous bite from Wolf-Remus, Peter was distant and Remus was back to his old self today.<p>

And currently tending to the dressing on Sirius' wound.

"I am sorry Padfoot" Remus half whispered to him, James smiled and took a seat on his bed watching intrigued.

"Its fine, you didn't mean to" Sirius replied, Remus looked up at him as he slowly took the current giant plaster off Sirius' shoulder. He inspected the cut then looked at Sirius.

"Getting better" Remus said softly then began to stick the new plaster onto him. They'd decided it'd be better not to go to Poppy seen as Remus wanted to keep his Wolfness to a minimum and he preferred that not a lot of people knew.

Sirius had decided it was best to keep a Werewolf bite from the rest of the school, Remus had assured him that the bite wasn't going to turn Sirius into a Wolf, so there was no need for extra unwanted attention.

"You'll be able to create mischief before you know it" Remus told Sirius as he held him put his shirt back on, Sirius nodded then smiled at Remus.

"Thank you" Sirius said then kissed Remus' cheek. James grinned then moved back on his bed so he was leaning on the head board. He then started on his trunk worth


	17. Chapter 17

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing, there's some violence in this, lemon time again **

**Characters; James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy – Later Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Does Snape really like Lily?**

* * *

><p>James lay back on Severus bed twirling his wand in thought. He was meant to be studying for his N.E. which evidently Severus was.<p>

"Opening doors?" Severus questioned

"That's first year stuff" James retorted a tiny bit frustrated,

"Locking them then?" Severus said in a huff, James sighed and pointed his wand at Severus' door

"Colloportus" James then threw himself back onto Severus' pillow.

"Sev I know this stuff" he complained, Severus sighed and nodded putting the book down and coming to lay down beside James.

"Sorry I forgot the great James Potter doesn't need to study" Severus said as he took James' wand and put it on the bedside table; James turned his head and looked at Severus glaring lightly.

"Shut up, I just know silly first year spells like Alohomora" James looked at Severus "And Wingardium Leviosar"

"It's LeviOsa, not LeviosAR!" Severus said absently, James eyes widened as Severus laughed slightly "Sorry force of habit"

"Your make a tremendous professor" James smiled as Severus laughed  
>"Them kids would hate me, I'd be the sly one, the defence against the dark arts, all in black" he said with a cheeky grin.<p>

"Nah, I see you as Potions master - The Half blooded Prince" James grinned, Severus looked at him,

"Really? Potions?"

James nodded "Yeah potions"

"What do you think you'll be doing?"

James signed slightly

"No clue, I don't think I'll even get that far"

Severus frowned. "Why?"

James shrugged,

"I just don't feel like I'm meant to work" he then laughed "But anyway..." he looked at Severus his Hazel eyes darkening

"Are you always horny?"

James nodded

"Pretty much" Severus laughed shaking his head."What does the Prince not want to play?" James asked innocently, blinking to add to the effect.

"Why do you think I asked you to lock the door?"

James thought then gasped

"You horny bastard"

"You can talk Potter" they grinned at each other then kissed, James licked Severus' lips asking for access which he got straight away, they fought for control which of course James won then had to come apart when breathing became important, they looked at each-other panting heavily then both grinned. Severus nodded as if answering a unasked question then went for James' pants pulling at the buckle then button and zip, James laughed and tugged on the snake clasp then sliding his hand into Severus' pants,

"Potter you fucking tease" Severus nearly growled, James laughed as they connected there lips in another hungry kiss, James reached for his wand flicking it whilst saying a silent spell, which undressed both boys fully and amused James since Severus didn't even seem to notice. They looked at each other with a sort of hungry in there eyes then smiled in perfect unison, James moved down Severus nudging his legs apart so he could sit in between them.

"How relaxed are you?" he asked softly then met Severus' eye line.

"Rather" he replied softly, James smiled and casted a spell that lubricated his fingers, he slowly pushed his forefinger into Severus watching as the boy bucked then moaned at the alien feeling, James smiled and added another finger, he slowly added a third then held them in place looking at Severus and waiting for him to get used to the feeling, he saw the nod of approval from Severus and slowly pumped his fingers, biting his lip as he aimed to hit Severus' prostate, he changed direction then heard the scream from Severus, he smiled and hit it repeatedly until he felt Severus' hand on his wrist.

"James fuck me" Severus looked at him as James grinned then casted the lubricate spell on his rock hard member, he removed his fingers slowly then hovered around Severus' entrance, he slowly pushed in then leant over Severus resisting the temptation to move, Severus nodded and dragged James' head down to kiss him. James took that as acceptance and slowly pulled out to thrust back in, hitting Severus' prostate every time without fail. He watched the boy buck and scream below him then smiled, he could feel Severus' hard cock against his stomach and reached between them to pump with his fist. That showed to be too much for Severus who screamed then came covering James' torso with come, James

smiled and thrusted into Severus a few more times then came himself, his arms giving way and making him fall down on Severus. They both breathed deeply as James slid out of Severus and lay beside him.

"You know your very good at that" Severus said as he moved a bit of James' sweaty hair. James laughed and looked up

"Thank you" he grinned "I hope you enjoy walking like a cowboy"

"Oh I will" they laughed together tiredly then kissed sweetly.

* * *

><p>"YOU FUCKED YOU FUCKED" Sirius whispered shouted as James walked into the library, he brought his finger to his lips and sat beside his friend, Remus sat opposite examining his friend carefully.<p>

"Shut up Padfoot, were on girl alert" Remus said into his book making Sirius stand and look around, upon spotting Lily he ducked back down and looked at James.

"You can tell you've done it, your hairs a mess, your lips are swollen - your wearing a Slytherin tie" Sirius pointed out,

"You smell of sex pheromones" Remus said holding the bridge of his nose, he hated his werewolf senses sometimes, James frowned and touched his neck, pulling out the tie and cursing slightly, he untied it and put it in his pocket then focused on his hair.

"Do you think she'll notice?"

"She already thinks your cheating" Peter said, lowering his book to look at James who was frowning "She said so"

James sighed as Severus came into the library with the Gryffindor tie hanging from his left pocket, he walked to James and put his hand out for his own tie, James rolled his eyes and handed him the tie then pulled his own out the boys pocket, Severus smiled and walked away again as Remus sighed.

"He smelt strongly of sex pheromones as well" He moaned then looked at James who was laughing. "Shut up your lucky Lily isn't a werewolf otherwise you'd be up against that wall right now" he then gagged slightly "God why is it so strong" both James and Sirius laughed as they noticed Severus sitting on the seat behind Remus, they shrugged in sync then both opened the books that where around them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing, there's some violence in this. **

**Characters; James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy – Later Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Does Snape really like Lily? **

**This could be very Semus (Remus and Sirius) this chapter…**

* * *

><p>"So what's going on with James and Snivellus?" Sirius asked as he watched Remus reading a book. Remus frowned and looked up.<p>

"James and _Severus _are complicated" Remus replied, putting emphasis on Severus' name. Sirius looked down slightly.

"Complicated?"

"Yeah" Remus said then strode over to Sirius' bed planting himself at the foot of it. "James likes Severus, he really does, he loves Lily yes but something about Severus…" Remus trailed off

"Like the way I feel about you?" Sirius said grinning at Remus who laughed bark-like.

"Oh you're so gushy!" Remus said, Sirius laughed.

"Just trying to get things into simpler terms" Sirius said then grinned at Remus who chuckled. "So what did you tell him to do?" Sirius asked.

"I told him to work out what he wants in the future and to sleep with Severus – which he obviously did, but it's made the decision harder for him now." Remus sighed. "What do you think he should do?"

"Eh…" Sirius replied then lent back on his bed "I don't know, Jamie's a big boy he'll work it out" Sirius said as Remus agreed, he nodded then lay beside Sirius.

"He is and he should surely if it's might to happen with Severus, something will happen between James and Lily, if it's meant to happen with Lily well vice versa with Severus" Remus looked at Sirius.

"We'll just have to wait and see" Remus said, Sirius agreed and half cuddled into Remus placing light kisses on Remus' cheeks. Remus laughed and turned connecting their lips and pushing Sirius down to lie on the bed.

Sirius grinned and kissed him again as the dorms room flew open banging against the wall, Remus and Sirius frowned at each other then turned to look at the door where James was standing.

"That fucking asshole!" He growled, Remus and Sirius frowned and moved to the end of the bed hinting James to explain what'd happened.

_A few hours earlier…_

"Severus? Severus?" James searched for Severus; he had the map out and could see the footsteps with the name Severus Snape. "Severus?" James queried.

"Potter?" he heard behind him, he spun quickly then smiled

"Why hello there" James replied, Severus smiled at him and backed him up against the wall.

"I've missed you" Severus whispered nipping at James' neck, he moaned lightly

"Sev, it's been three hours hardly long enough to miss me" James replied then lifted Severus' head to kiss him. Both men moaned against each other's mouth. Severus slowly began trying to strip James down, taking his tie off then his robe, James subconsciously doing the same – until something caught his eye.

He pushed Severus back, lightly so he wouldn't hurt him but forceful enough to give him the hint.

"What's that?" James half demanded.

"Which?" Severus squealed looking around himself wandering what James was talking about,

"That!" James said then tugged Severus' sleeve up not even wanting to look at the offending item on his _lovers _forearm.

"Nothing" Severus squealed tugging his sleeve down.

"That's the dark mark" James said "That's _his _mark" James said, his voice unbroken "How can you wear _his _mark?"

"It's no big deal" Severus reasoned.

"No big deal? It's gigantic, it's fucking huge" James said keeping his voice scarily controlled.

"No it is not! Stop over reacting James – gawd it's like being with a girl" Severus said, James glared at him

"I can't believe I even considered loving you, being with you, I can't believe I fell for you, you're like the rest of them, a cliché Slytherin. No wander Lily doesn't like you anymore! You're a Death Eater like the rest of them, like Malfoy, like Crabbe, like Goyle, like Regulus!" James began shouting.

"Not necessarily a bad thing" Severus said nonchalantly.

"WHAT! Oh Fuck You Severus Snape!" James shouted then left going to his dorm.

* * *

><p>"No!" Remus and Sirius said at exactly the same time. James nodded then collapsed onto Sirius' bed.<p>

"So I'm guessing it's over between you and him then?" Sirius asked. James nodded.

"Yes"


	19. Chapter 19

**Warnings; Well the End! James' death and Snapes death**

**Characters; James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy **

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Does Snape really like Lily? **

* * *

><p>Severus stood before Gordic Hallow looking at it shaking his head in disbelief, how, how could he allow this to happen. To James, he'd never ever got a chance to apologize; once they'd gone he'd lost James. Completely.<p>

He heard of the marriage to Evans, he heard of the birth of their child, he heard of the Dark Lord's plans. He'd tried to protect him, them. He'd tried, he'd failed. He'd never forgive himself.

Severus took a deep breath in then went into the house; he got to the bottom of the stairs and had to grip onto the wall, his breath had escaped him, he could just see the destruction that was in his way, he could see James.

Severus regained enough strength to continue up the stairs, he could hear a babies cry, he had to make sure the baby was safe, he had to swallow up his fear and walk past his once lover on the floor. He had to.

He walked into the nursery and saw the little boy sat sobbing in the cradle, his mother lay beside him. Severus choked back tears as he walked towards the cradle and crouched down before the baby, holding the bars of the cradle.

"You look like your father" Severus said quietly, he lightly stroked the baby's hand comforting him silently. "I will protect you Harry Potter" he said softly as he heard the familiar growl of Sirius motorcycle outside. Severus stood quickly and looked out the window seeing Sirius making his way in. Severus panicked lightly then hid.

This was ridiculous. He was hiding from Sirius Black, this is ridiculous!

He heard the creak of the stairs then the cry of Sirius.

"James, Prongs, No, James" he heard over and over he closed his eyes tightly as he heard another voice, a familiar voice. Dumbledore.

He left a hysterical Sirius and came into the Nursery looking upon Harry with a look of concern. Then he tutted.

"No crying little boy" he said softly then picked up Harry. "You need to stay quiet" Dumbledore said to the child who began to whimper but his tears had stopped. Dumbledore smiled softly at the child then turned as Minerva came in looking at Harry shaking her head.

"He looks so much like James" she said softly then looked up at Dumbledore who smiled comfortably at her.

"We knew you had a soft spot for those Marauders" Dumbledore said as Minerva looked up at him.

"Who couldn't" she said then looked at Sirius who was still sobbing over James' body. "Come on, we need to take him to the Dursleys before anyone gets here" Minerva said and Dumbledore agreed. Then they left the Nursery, Severus left his hiding place and looking through the doorframe seeing Sirius being taken from James and taken outside.

Severus heard the growl of the motorcycle again then went down towards James, holding onto him and sobbing into his cold body.

"I'm so sorry James" Severus said as he buried his head into James' shoulder.

* * *

><p>The pain spread out throughout Severus' body as his eyes drooped closed, Voldermort left him for dead and damn he was better off dead. But then he saw him. James. No.<p>

"Snape" Harry. He deserved to know, didn't he, he had to know the truth in some way, about both his parents, he had to.

Severus watched as Harry left and his eyes closed, it was just like him falling asleep. But he was never waking up ever again. He was going to sleep. Yes he was going to sleep.

Severus opened his eyes the whiteness was blinding him, but he was back in his Dorm, his old dorm his Slytherin dorm. But there was someone there. It was fuzzy but Severus knew there was some one there. He pushed himself up so he was standing then saw the person coming towards him.

Severus stood in a gaze amazed at the person coming towards him, although he looked different with his lack of glasses, he still knew who it was.

"Long time no see" James' voice said, the same amount of malice in it, the practical joker showing through.

"James" Severus said breathing deeply and James quirked a smirk, a half smirk in Severus' direction.

"I forgive you Severus" James said smiling at him as he looked down, Severus beamed then walked towards James hugging him tightly and never wanting to let go.


End file.
